


That was the plan

by NarutoDays (DAYS8)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beach Holidays, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hinata's a touchy drunk, Mildly Dubious Consent, NaruHina 2020, Past Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAYS8/pseuds/NarutoDays
Summary: A few short-term girlfriends.  Some awkward mornings, where neither remembers why or what.  They were just meant to be fun distractions.(And now, he has a lot going against him.)(Oh, and she's his best friend's ex-girlfriend.)Only a fool-proof plan of action will turn the tides in his favor...He just didn't expect Hinata to make him the fool.Written for NaruHina 2020 June Prompt: Drunken Shenanigans
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 23
Kudos: 87





	That was the plan

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything this smutty since my last update on "Catskin," and so it's really been awhile. I felt out of practice.
> 
> "I can't believe this is finally happening." "I've wanted to do this for so long." - Drunk consent prompts from [whaticameherefor on Tumblr](https://whaticameherefor.tumblr.com/post/189575725530/does-anyone-have-tips-on-writing-just-friends)
> 
> Warnings: Naruto has a fixation on her boobs. Hinata's a touchy, happy, affectionate drunk. There's drunk consent, meaning, no actual consent? Or dubious consent? Well, if you hate that, you wouldn't have clicked into this!
> 
> Please enjoy the NaruHina smut :D

This is it.

He’s finally going to do it.

Finally, after one crazy argument with Sakura, the club president--

_“Why the beach?! We’re the hiking club! Hiking! Mountains! Fresh air! I bet you just want to see boobs!”_

_“Pleeease, Sakura! Just here me out! I’ve never gone to the beach with friends before! Our youth is slipping away! Next year we’ll be too busy!”_

_“We don’t even live anywhere close to the beach! We’d have to make it an overnighter! That’s too much money!_

One compromise facilitated by Ino, Sakura’s best friend and who all the other guys go crazy over--

_“The beach? I love the beach! Let’s go! It’ll be cheap if we go in the off-season!”_

_“But-”_

_“It’s fine, Sakura! Just once won’t hurt! In fact, let’s go to Shirahama! It’s famous for onsen! You can’t resist onsen!”_

_“Ughh... Fine. We’ll see what we can do.”_

One slightly-awkward talk with Sasuke--

_“You don’t have to ask me for permission. It was a long time ago.”_

_“Still, she’s your childhood friend and your ex…”_

_“Just ask her out already.”_

_“...You sure it’s okay?”_

_“Just shut up and do it.”_

_“Thanks, Sasuke.”_

_“You don’t have to thank me. Just take care of her.”_

A few expenses later, a long train ride, a bus ride down the mountainside, and several glances her way, he is finally here.

Sometime during this stay, he’s going to make Hinata his!

He just-

Has to-

Get her-

Alone?

By the time the sun has set, everyone has taken their baths, and the karaoke session in the ryokan is taking a drunken-turn, he realizes there’s no way he can get her alone.

There’s way too many people here, and he’s far from sober enough to successfully ask her out. He’d probably end up just spilling out his nearly two-years long crush in a garble of nonsense words.

He’ll just have to try some other time. It doesn’t _have_ to be tonight. After all, Sasuke gave him permission to go after her. He can talk to her alone some other time…

His gaze passes over to Hinata. She’s dressed in the striped blue yukata provided by the ryokan, like everyone else. She’s singing cheerfully with the other girls. He’s been wondering if she’s wearing anything underneath.

It’s such a tease on his mind, mocking his resolve. He has to ask her out tonight before someone else does.

What if he tries to be nonchalant about it. Maybe he could just ask her to step out with him real quick.

But that would be too obvious!

Everyone would know what he’s trying to do!

And if she rejects him!

He wouldn’t be able to stand it!

He’s liked her since he saw her!

He has to somehow get her alone by chance! That’s the only way he can ask her out! He hoped a whole day and night near her would cut him a break!

But of course not.

Timing hasn’t been on his side.

…

Back in high school, he had only heard her name here and there. Whenever Sasuke mentioned huge holiday parties with the Hyuuga clan or his karate practices, he would talk about Hinata a little. He said she was the only person he liked in the entire family. Everyone else had sticks up their asses.

So of course, being Sasuke’s best friend, Naruto would tease him, encourage him to get with this girl.

And Sasuke resisted, claiming that Hinata was just a friend.

Naruto never actually met this girl until university.

She had _nice_ boobs. A pretty face, a really feminine demeanor, and a sweet personality to top it all off. Completely not what he was expecting considering her martial arts training. He was expecting a rough-around-the-edges type. How Sasuke never saw Hinata as girlfriend material was beyond his understanding. He was interested right away.

But this was his best friend’s girl.

And a month into university, she was suddenly Sasuke’s girlfriend.

So he tried to shut his interest off.

He hooked up with other girls. Some days it worked. He could care less if the two held hands or kissed in front of him, and he would write his small bit of jealousy off to the fact that Hinata has big boobs. But when the flames of a short-lived relationship died, his mind would invariably wander back to his best friend’s girlfriend.

He hated himself for not being honestly happy for Sasuke. He was the one who encouraged it, afterall.

Less than a year into it, they broke up.

“We tried. It didn’t work out. We’re better off as friends.” Sasuke shrugged and wouldn’t elaborate any further than that.

For a hot second, Naruto felt like the world brightened. Then he remembered that Hinata, whether she was Sasuke’s girlfriend or not, she was still...she was still Sasuke’s. And then he remembered he was currently dating someone else.

So he broke up with that girl and stopped the random hook-ups.

He started trying to get Sasuke into a new relationship. He didn’t feel right about his feelings unless he was certain his best friend moved on, even if he was acting like there were never any real feelings to begin with. He never quite realized what a late bloomer Sasuke really was.

But finally things seemed to be looking up when Sakura entered the picture. And now the two are getting along pretty well, and maybe they’ll stop with giving each other the runaround soon.

And he’s felt like he just can’t wait any longer. Hinata’s not getting any less attractive to him. His frustration’s only grown with time.

Time.

Solidifying his initial attraction into a painful longing.

With her, there’s never enough time.

He has to ask her out otherwise he’ll go crazy. He might already be a little crazy, and being in this room with her looking so fresh from the onsen and possibly naked underneath isn’t helping. 

He finishes off his fourth can of beer and stands, slightly swaying. “I’m gonna get snacks,” he announces. “Anyone else want something?”

He passes a bleary glance around the room and his attention is drawn to a commotion in the corner he pointedly ignored.

Hinata stumbles toward him, and he manages to help her get her balance. She’s totally drunk.

“Get some milk!” Ino directs loudly into the microphone.

Sakura grabs the mic from her. “The fruits milk. Fruuuits milk.”

“You guys can get that yourselves from the vending machine,” he protests.

“Thaaaank you, Hinata! You’re the best!” Ino calls, obviously ignoring him.

“We love you, Hinata, we alllll love you sooo much, and so does someone else!!!” Sakura sings.

His eyes widen at them as he catches their very obvious drift, and he chances a look at Hinata, who seems to be completely focused on trying to stay upright.

“Are you okay?” he asks. “You don’t have to…”

She smiles up at him widely. “I just need some aiiir. I think walking around will be veery good.”

He hesitantly agrees. She’s probably right about that. And he’s way too excited about being alone with her to push the subject.

They enter into the hallway, and suddenly, it’s so much quieter. The chaos of the karaoke room contained behind the door.

They’re alone!

“Naruto-kuun,” she coos drunkenly while still hanging on a bit to his arm, “how was the men’s onsen?”

He blinks, surprised that she’s initiating conversation. “It was pretty big! There were three baths. The fourth one up on a ladder was broken or getting serviced.”

“Ooh really? Ours was working!”

“How was it?”

“I thought I was going to slip-" She pretends to kick her foot up. "-and fall off the stairs!” she laughs.

He grins at her cute theatrics. “Oi, I guess so, yeah! It was pretty high!”

“Ooh!” She suddenly points at a sign. “Did you see the garden?”

“Oh no.” He can’t get over how she’s smiling so openly. “You want to see it?”

“Yess! I love gardens!”

“Me, too!”

“Let’s go see it?”

“Okay!”

They follow the sign, heading down the hallway. It takes them around. And they walk out near the kitchen. The lobby just ahead.

“Did you see it?” Hinata looks around.

“No...” He’s not all that surprised, though. In his condition, and being touched by Hinata, it’s no wonder he didn’t notice any doors to a garden.

“It must be a secret garden.”

“A secret garden?”

“Like the book!”

“The book?”

“Mm, nevermind. It’s a girl’s book.”

He nods. “I think we already passed the store. Let’s go back to it?” 

“How about we go to one outside?”

“Oh, are you sure?”

“Mhm. Now I feel like going outside.”

“Okay,” he laughs, surprised at how direct she’s being. “You’re pretty talkative tonight, Hinata.”

She beams a smile at him. “I’m drunk and happy!”

“I can tell! I’m glad you’re happy!”

“Mhm! Because I get to be here with Naruto-kun!”

Cupid just shot him straight through the heart. She says his name like it’s the brightest word in the whole language. “You’re happy to be here with me?!”

“Yes!” she responds simply.

They step out of the ryokan, the cold spring air cooling their alcohol-flushed skin as they head toward the nearest convenience store.

She sighs, “Hahh..that feels so good…”

His perverted brain can’t think of anything else. “I could make you feel even better.” He blinks out of his drunken mind, not believing what he just said to her.

“Yes, I know, you always make me feel better, Naruto-kun!”

He’s blushing so bad, but she probably can’t tell in the dark. “You’re so damn cute, Hinata!”

“Ehh!! Nooo!” she laughs.

“Yeah,” he argues, “you’re so damn adorable, I can’t stand it!”

She giggles. “Adorable? You don’t know what you’re saying!”

“I know I don’t know what I’m saying, damn it, I like you so much, that’s why!”

“You- You like me??”

“Yeah, you’re super effing sexy in your yukata.”

“Hm?!” Her hands tug at her tightly tied obi and fuss with the pulled folds.

Amused, he continues, “You’re sexy all the time! And you’re so beautiful and nice! You’re sooo beautiful and soo nice! I _really_ like you.” He glances back down to find her gaze, her lips curved in a warm smile.

“I like you, Naruto-kun.”

“Yeah?” he asks. “You like me?”

“Mhm!”

“Hell yeah, that’s what I’m talking about!” he cheers, feeling even more drunk than he was earlier.

“...Naruto-kun.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re very beautiful and nice, too.”

“Haha, really?”

“Mhm, and cute.”

“Cute?” he laughs.

“And sexy.”

“Oh, yeah?” he asks, with greater excitement and thoroughly pleased. 

She smiles and nods.

He can’t stop grinning like an idiot. This is the best night of his life. “Hinata likes me, and I like Hinata,” he summarizes aloud. “How great!! Let’s walk by the beach like lovers.”

“Huh?!”

He grabs her hand and leads her toward the beach. “Come on. I’m going to show you where I wanted to ask you out.”

“You wanted to ask me out?”

“Oh, yeah, that was the plan.” He walks with her, looking out over the deserted dunes toward the ocean, but he can’t really see the breakwater in the dark.

“You were going to ask me out here at the beach?” she asks, sounding sort of shy.

“Well not _here_ here.” He points out into the dark of the bay. “You know the T-shaped breakwater? I wanted to somehow get you out over there alone. And then I’d ask you out, and you’d be so taken by the romance, you’d agree to go out with me. That was the plan.”

“Ohh, mhmm,” she hums in simple agreement. She stares out at the water with him. “Let’s go!”

“Huh?”

“Since Naruto-kun likes me, he should ask me out properly, right?”

 _“Properly_ , _”_ he internally laughs. Nothing about his drunken confession was proper or a part of his romantic plans. “The rocks might be slippery now.”

“Oh, well, can we just go check, please? The water seems calm.”

He can hear the pout in her voice, how uncharacteristically spoiled she seems in her tipsy state. So he lets her pull him over to the rocky pathway that leads out over the shallows. He somehow manages to turn on his phone’s flashlight and shine it over the walk. Even if the stones are flat and wide, that doesn’t mean they both won’t go tripping over the side. “Watch your step, ‘kay?”

“Mhm.” She grips his hand with both of hers, and this is far better than his overactive imagination ever could have conjured.

Slowly and steadily they make their way to the boulders of the barrier lined parallel to the bay, looming larger and larger, like unearthly sentinels against the pitchblack sky. The jagged boulders tower above them, creating ghostly shadows in the bright light of his phone, and they wobble cautiously around them until they reach the rightmost point.

Waves break against the sides of the concrete base below, salty wind prickles their cheeks, and the town’s lights twinkle over the inky expanse of water. Although it doesn’t feel like they walked so far out, the rest of the hotels, shops, and tourists seem a world away.

They take a seat to admire the dancing light on the tides, ceaseless, as restless as the thrum in his heart.

He turns to look at her, enthralled, emboldened by this moment. “Are you cold?”

“Only a little. I’m drunk,” she laughs. So he figures she’s probably actually cold, even if she doesn’t feel it.

He scooches back to sit against one of the standing boulders. “Come here,” he invites, and she _smiles_ and moves into the space between his legs. He doesn’t think she would normally be this easy.

Usually, she’s hesitant. Generally proper in speech and mannerisms.

And now with her shoulders against his chest, her smooth hair at his chin, her smaller body completely within his hold, a fire twists low in his gut, fueled by alcohol, a long-held desire, and a boundless joy. “I liked you for a long time, you know.”

She shifts in his arms and looks up at him. “Since when?”

“...Since I first met you.”

“...Really?”

“Yeah. I actually hated it that you and Sasuke got together. I had been telling him all in high school to get with you, this girl I didn’t know but I only heard your name, and he never did, and then only after he introduces you to me, he asked you out?! Like, what the fuck, you know?”

“Oh, actually…” Her voice trails out into silence, not an odd occurrence.

“Hm?”

“Actually...I asked him out.”

He freezes, his blood suddenly running cold. Why had he never considered that? Girls always chase after Sasuke, what made him think Hinata wasn’t the same?

“I was afraid. He was the only boy I was ever friends with, and I thought I might not ever experience love, and so I thought maybe with Sasuke-kun, I would eventually feel something more since I was closest with him.”

“So...you didn’t like him?”

“Mmm…”

He waits anxiously for her answer.

“I think maybe there were times I liked him. I don’t know. I think Sasuke-kun got tired of me, or of the situation, so he suggested we break up.”

“...And you were okay with that?”

“Yes… He wasn’t really attracted to me...and I was starting to like you.”

He feels his heart start beating again. “You liked me last year?”

“I…” She fidgets, and he squeezes her form tighter into his chest. “I liked looking at you. And I thought you seemed really nice. Except you kept having different girlfriends, so I wasn’t sure about-”

“Hey! That’s _your_ fault! If you hadn’t started going out with Sasuke, I wouldn’t have done all that!”

“Oh…”

“And anyway, I stopped when you guys broke up!”

“...I noticed…it made me wonder…”

“Well, you wondered correctly.” He closes his eyes and rubs his cheek on the top of her head. 

She giggles, her shoulders shaking, too. “Naruto-kun?”

“Hm?”

“Would you go with me tomorrow to get lunch when we get back home?”

“Yeah, of course, that sounds really good.” He stops rubbing his face on her head and _thinks_. “Wait, did you just ask me out?!”

She giggles again. “I was planning on asking you out on this trip.”

“Nooo!” he argues. “ _I_ was planning on asking you out! I told you so over there!”

“Too baaad,” she laughs.

“Too bad?!”

“Yes, you took too long.”

He huffs and puffs his loss, and she just laughs. 

As she calms, her body settles closer into him.

The lap and foam of the waves fill their silence, and he never wants this night to end. He’s wanted her for so long. He’s not keen on the idea of sharing her with everyone at the ryokan. There’s just so many people on this trip, and once they go back, he won’t be able to touch her so easily again.

So he kisses her head. The top of her ear. Her temple as her head turns. Her cheek as her chin lifts.

Her lips.

Soft, moist, giving against his. Once, twice, and he stops counting as her body turns to better face him, her hands coming up to rest on his chest and shoulder.

He traces her plush lips until they part for him, the syrupy sour taste of alcohol on her tongue heady. Just the heat of her uneven breaths melt his lips to hers, her wet, reciprocated affection curling hastily with him so deliriously intoxicating.

Her hands reach behind his neck, fingers gently massaging into his hair. Her full breasts, indescribably softer than he ever dreamed, definitely braless, press up into him, and a short groan of approval escapes his throat. She whimpers a soft noise, a shot of fire rushing to his stiffening lust, and she suddenly collapses, gasping into his neck.

“You okay?” he manages to ask. “Too much?”

She raises her face, pearly gaze only a kiss away. She shakes her head. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

He lets go of her back to hold her cheek, and for the briefest moment, he muses how her whole face could probably fit in his hand.

“I couldn’t tell you before…”

“Yeah, me too... And now I know.” And that’s better than fine with him. He re-indulges in her full lips, her insistent tongue, assured now of her willingness to touch and be touched.

Sweet, sweet sighs that only a girl can make, but from Hinata, they’re almost as familiar as her breathless voice on a strenuous hike. Little sounds that remind him of when she’s relieved from a drink of water on a short break. (He’s the drink of water?) The idea makes him squeeze her closer, caress her cheek to the back of her neck, all so smooth.

They’ve shared a water bottle a few times when either of them were underprepared. An exchange of intimate quotidian, that so-called indirect kiss any high schooler would make a big deal out of but university students would _never_...

...So it really was the flirtation he suspected. It wasn’t all in his head.

This isn’t a drunken fantasy all in his head.

He grips her a little tighter, a little closer, move against and in her mouth a little harder. Only small changes, but she reacts with so much more, she gasps such an erotic sound, he’s now intent on hearing her soul and feeling her body grow as volatile as the sea surrounding them until longing past slides and locks into hard, present reality...

“Naruto-kun!” 

Blood pumps faster in his heart than back in the karaoke room, he’s been trying to drink her pulse, melt her on his tongue, and he’s peeling cloth away, revealing only incrementally more of her smooth skin, dipping along the hollowed curve of her collar and the slope of her shoulder. He’s so worked up, but her skin muffles his own breaths into damp adoration, her soft, shivering cries fill his mind, instead.

She shifts in his arms, and cloth and cleavage come pillowing up to his face, and he’s certain that she’s scooped from the same puffy stuff his adolescent daydreams were made of.

He never actually thought boobs like hers could be real-life. Of course, all the boobs he’s had the privilege of touching were amazing, but none were close to her size.

And before, never could he have guessed that his perverted desires would bring more pleasure to a girl than to himself. But right now with his uni crush, he can’t tell who’s more excited by his hand slipping under her yukata, squeezing endlessly rounded skin, fingers playing around with a little, stiff nipple, and he’s never felt this out-of-his-mind to unwrap full and ripe flesh.

Between young bakunyuu models and untouchable Greek goddesses, her soft shapes carry all the innocent eroticism and allure, white skin practically glowing in the barest of light like the heavens dropped her into his naughty hands in a trick or blessing of fate. Either way, he already knows, just by the squish and spring of her skin swelling over his fingers no matter how he grabs them, she’s enslaved his lust to her body, another girl’s pair can never measure up to this.

She’s ruined him in a way he can hardly hope to requite. The knowledge of _Hinata_ has him obsessing like a virgin, past partners fade into a number of experiences that simply don’t matter. She’s of a significance he can’t compare to.

He’s always been a frustrating second, where the line dividing camaraderie and rivalry blur together, his best friend’s hands were here first, how much fervent kissing, sucking, pinching will brand himself into her chest, into her very heart-

“Do..you, ah, like them?”

Her breathy whisper frazzling his already one-track mind. “Isn’t it obvious?” he groans out, tongue soon busying itself once more with teasing her hardened nipple.

She moans, smushing her tit to his face, and the temptation to just bite into her flesh like a raw fruit teases him in full vengeance. “I-I’m happy,” she breathes.

He huffs against her skin, brows furrowing at her humility. Feigned or what? How dense can you be with her size? He finds her dazy eyes and honestly states, “I can’t believe this is finally happening.”

On a hike, just the outline of her thick sports bra beneath her shirt, the sheen across her perspiring face and neck, the flush of her cheeks. She left him salivating, wishing he could pull her off the trail, behind a tree, and onto his dick.

That he won’t say.

Or just an hour or so ago in the hallway after the onsen, her skin dewy, hair fluffy, her breasts one good tug on the fold of her yukata away from exposure. He could have stripped her right there...

He lives that fantasy now, pushing her nipples together, both darkly budding up at him with the perfection of twin wagashi. “Itadakimasu,” he mumbles, and she practically shrieks as he sucks both into his mouth at once.

“Na-Na... Naruto-kuun! Don’t-!”

He draws infinity symbols between the two with his tongue, and even as she verbally refuses his attention, he’s slowly, blissfully suffocating into her cleavage. He knows well-enough that she’s embarrassed, but that’s a huge turn-on, considering how past girlfriends were much less shy.

She’s always been a quiet sort of girl, easy to walk or hike next to in comfortable silence, easy to enjoy the surrounding nature with. Easy to make conversation with, too, never complaining…

“Naruto-kun, wha...are you-!”

He’s palming the smooth skin of her thigh, fingers trailing up to the goal, slipping beneath the elastic- “Hah damn…”

Not elastic. Frilly, thin material easily pushed aside, allowing plenty of space for him to play around.

“No! It’s-!” She turns around, and for a second he loses access to her heat, but she doesn’t push away, her head lies back, shoulders pressed to his chest, her boobs pushed out and squished into his other hand.

He opens up her yukata again down there, reacquainting with the apex of creamy thighs to find out how much “complaining” she’ll make, how much of her hidden self she’ll show him.

Like her yukata fallen wide open, beautiful neck, shoulders, breasts, nipples delightful to see bare. Like the hot arousal leaking out of her lower lips, onto his fingertips, sliding all over her clit, or, like her whiny moans, almost as tangible as the agitation buzzing beneath his skin.

He’s huffing and cursing, doesn’t help that he’s already more vulgar when he’s drunk, but he was sort of trying to hold back earlier. He’s quickly losing control, whatever sanity he had now wholly focused on his middle finger sliding into her tight flesh, all soft and wet. Pretty soon, it’ll be-

“Nn...mm…” Half-hearted refusals whimper out of her, before turning into enthusiastic cries that make her boobs shake in sporadic beats, in time with his other hand now squishing against her clit.

His finger pulls out with more and more slickness, she’s so hot inside, he can imagine how melty she’ll feel around his cock. His ring finger squeezing in, too, and he spreads that fresh, wet stuff over her clit, rubbing harder now, making her a nice, slippery mess, those lacy, little panties sticking to their skin as she humps up against his fingers.

She’s really feeling it. His gorgeous crush falling apart in his hands. He’s messing her up into a fuckable picture.

“Na-ru-to-kuun…I’m-hahh...I can’t-”

“Ugh..yeah..” He breaks away from the vision of her stunning body to tongue his lust out on her slender neck. Later, some other time, he’ll eat her pussy out the way he’s drinking in her scent. “Hinata..” He just needs to be inside her, he needs to feel her flesh squishing sloppily around him, tightening, pulsing, squeezing around him like she’s trying to coax out his climax, cum flooding her insides, body tensing up as she rides his jerking strokes out…

...She’s gasping heavily, slumped over in his arms.

He pulls his fingers out, and she whines, obviously sensitive now to anything he does to her. He tastes her cum, sucking his fingers clean, the fragrance of sex clouding his brain even more. 

Doing her in this state, how loud can he make her? Would her cries carry across the waves to the beach?

He presses kisses to her cheek.

She hums shortly and reciprocates on his lips. She seems exhausted, but it won’t take much to wake her up again.

He can almost hear the pleasured screams she’ll make as he takes her from the back. “Can you stand?”

“Mm….” She stands, all wobbly and dazed, leaning on him, hair all mussed, yukata barely holding together by the obi tied tightly around her waist.

He shoves his tongue into her mouth, forcing her to liven up a little more, get her ready for him again. “-Like you, Hinata...I really like you,” he muffles into her lips.

And she smooches him back before pulling a bit away, she’s smiling. “I really like you, Naruto-kun.”

He can’t help feeling all warm and happy, focus flitting over her pleasant face, glad to be here with her, glad to see that she’s happy to be with him, his dick twitching at her pretty expression. “You ready for me?”

She gazes blissfully back at him, not answering.

He presses his hardness against her. It’s been no secret for awhile now that he’s raring to go. “You’re so sexy, Hinata, I can’t hold back anymore.”

“Um…”

He pauses his useless humping.

She doesn’t want to?

Now that she came, maybe she’s too sensible again to go at it outdoors? Maybe she’s sobering up?

“Naruto-kun,” she whispers.

“Yeah?” He tries not to groan. She’s killing him.

“I-I’ve never...done it before.”

“...What!” He stands straighter, completely blindsided by this piece of news. “So Sasuke really _wasn’t_ attracted to you? Weren’t you guys dating for, like, 7 months!”

“Ah…” She shrugs.

He looks at her now uncertain expression, her clothes all a mess, her breasts so large and beautifully enticing. If he did her out here, it’d be super hot, but...for her first time...she probably wouldn’t like that. And, well, they only just confessed to each other. Expecting Hinata, of all people, to want to go all the way with him so soon isn’t actually reasonable.

So…

He’s not being reasonable.

No, he hasn’t been leading with his brain this whole time, just his dick! Just his dick’s been thinking! “Oh, geez, Hinata…” He scratches the back of his head, stuck in the fog of inebriation. “I didn’t mean to be rough-”

“No, I-I liked it, so I..could try to help you, too.”

 _Does she mean what I think--?_ He’s already palming his crotch in anticipation.

Her attention is turned down at his man part, her hands steadily nearing, pulling open his yukata, hesitant fingers trailing over the tent in his boxer briefs, his dick eagerly bulging up at her against the material. She breathes out shakily, “It looks big.”

He can’t handle this. He had no idea she was a virgin, and now all her earlier half-baked refusals take on a different shade of reluctance, her fascination in this moment clearly innocent and honest remarks. But he just wants her to touch him already. “Hinata…” He pulls his underwear down. Finally free. 

She gasps.

But he really, really can’t take any more of this. He grabs her hand to his erect member, and he’s super hard, twitching like mad under her soft, light touch. He lets out a pained sigh. When was the last time his cock felt a girl? He can’t even remember. At least not right now.

“Does that feel good?”

“...Yeah…”

“It’s no good?” she asks, sounding slightly ashamed.

“No, it’s nice,” he quickly reassures because of course it’s nice. It’s Hinata! “It’s just, can you...harder…”

Her small hand wraps around him, pulling, stroking, and his eyes roll back, a stupid-sounding groan falling out, and his legs already feel like they’re only taut pieces of thread about to snap.

Her honeyed voice a murmur, “Is this good?”

She’s going to be the end of him.

He can’t barely answer, but he says something in affirmation as she tugs on his cock, her firm grip stimulating all the nerves like crazy. Blearily, he watches her adorable concentration, the shake of her arm making her heavy breasts quiver with a sexy sway. He wishes he could plunge himself into her, take her soft body for his own, comfort himself against her fluffy skin.

“Hm?”

Her sound makes him pause his lewd thoughts to glance down, but nothing really strange is happening.

“Are you coming already?”

“No,” he huffs out, confused but too turned on to care, he just hopes she doesn’t stop.

“But you’re wet…”

He realizes she’s talking about his precum. She doesn’t know about a guy’s precum? “Hah, yeah…” He shivers as she thumbs more of the liquid off his tip, spreading it over the head and down the underside. “I’m not coming, yet...hah..keep going, Hinata, it feels so good.”

“Okay.”

He’s trembling, the stress of the stimulation has him almost on his toes, his gut clenches repeatedly with each jerk of her insistent hand. He reaches out to pinch one of her pointy nipples, the areola soft between his fingers, and she nearly jumps from the shock, her hand gripping him even tighter. He teases the other side, and she yelps.

“Naruto-kun!”

“I want to feel you,” he can’t help whining. “You’re so sexy!”

“I’m, I’m trying to do this,” she mumbles, but she comes closer to his side, her boobs pressing into him, her head leans against his chest.

His whole body tensing up worse than before, he can’t help leaning over, hoping for a kiss, tonguing the inside of her mouth with ill-precision when she tiptoes to reach him.

She backs down and refocuses with harder strokes, rubbing his thickening cock relentlessly, and it feels so good, like she really wants him to come all over her hand. That’ll be nice, but what would be way better…

Curvy lips. Even in the dark he can see how pretty they are, he knows how soft they are. Sucking him off… The thought has his gut twisting heavily.

He raises his thumb to her fleshy top lip, then pulling the pouty bottom down.

Her tongue traces the tip of his thumb teasingly, though her eyes express only shy innocence.

He knows she’s feigning, she has to be, right?, and this naughty Hinata has him squirming even more in her hand, pleading for her to, “Kiss…”

“...Down here?” she asks, still rubbing his length.

“Yeah...”

She carefully kneels, tugging him slower now, and the loss of her eager friction would be disappointing if not for her lips pressing sweet kisses on the side of his cock. Her tongue trailing lightly along him, like he’s a lollipop, dripping, melting in her hand and onto her tongue, moving with broader strokes, wet and soft and warm.

“Hinata,” he breathes out heavily. “Hinata, please,..put it..”

Between her lips, sensation tickling at the tip.

“Yeah..yeah...ahh..ughh...”

His dick sliding along her tongue as she takes more of him in her mouth, her lips gently encircling half of him, mind-numbing delight under hot, slippery pressure.

“Hahh...Hinata…” He cradles her precious face as best he can, finally letting himself succumb to the pleasure of her attention, her grip trying to pull cum from his balls, her lips and tongue tenderly servicing him.

Being outside, at the ocean, with Hinata, beautiful, nice, sporty Hinata, her huge breasts falling out of her yukata, sucking on his big cock, she’s just--

“So sexy, you’re so sexy,” he groans.

And her hand speeds up, pumping his base rapidly, fire sizzles in his veins, his dick only getting harder for her, her lips sucking lower, taking more of his lust along her tongue. Each wet stroke burns him up, flames of pleasure amassing in his core. She licks him all over like he tastes good, as if she wants to eat him, drink his cum…

“You’re gonna make me come,” he manages to gasp out in warning.

“Mm…”

Heat suffuses his face, and he chokes out her name as burning ecstasy shoots straight to his swollen heart, capped restraint pulled away, vivid spurts of release clutching him rigid and breathless.

She stays kneeling, eyes closed, mouth still encircling him as he shoots out the very last of his seed... _swallowing?..._

 _Oh_. He’s holding her there.

Relief follows swiftly, his exhausted limbs falling, letting her go, but she doesn’t move away. “Sorry...are...you...okay...?” he gasps.

Her tongue moves on his spent member, jolting him like she shocked his whole system. She drags her lips slowly off, and he groans, shivers assaulting him almost painfully. She smushes her wet lips to his tip, once, twice.

“Hinata,” he mumbles. He’s brain-dead.

She really drank his cum.

This is the most erotic night of his life.

He nearly falls to the ground beside her, energy completely seeping out of his very bones, but still, he pulls her into him. He’s not sure if he’s holding her or if he’s leaning on her, but what matters is her skin is against his. “You’re the best.”

She gives a noncommittal hum.

“Yeah, Hinata, you’re the most bestest of the bestest.”

She giggles, and he smiles, dazed, at the sound.

At her.

At this wet dream in real life.

But…

“Damn, I didn’t mean to go so far.” Well, he _did_ mean to, but also, he really _didn’t_ mean to.

“It’s okay.”

“Is it?” he questions, now actually slightly more capable of judging his choices.

“Mhm. You made me feel really good. And I got to make you feel really good.”

“Yeahh…” That’s so true. “You made me feel really good. But, I planned to ask you out and make it super romantic, and I’d be a good boyfriend, take you to good places, be really nice to you, _and then_ get into your panties.”

She laughs harder. “Naruto-kun… I know what you’re like, though…”

“Wha- What’s that supposed to mean?” That’s the most judgmental thing he’s ever heard from her!

She giggles cutely, obviously aware of how she sounded. “I don’t mean it in a bad way.”

“How do you mean it then?”

He can feel her shoulders shrugging in his arms. “I mean..I like you the way you are.”

He presses kisses in her hair, on her forehead. “So you know how much I like your boobs?”

“..I..I’ve noticed you looking at me.”

“Huh.” He thought he did a pretty good job of _not_ gawking at her. “I didn’t creep you out?”

“Oh no. It’s not like you stared. There are a lot of guys who do creep me out, but not you… I like when you look at me...”

“That’s good. That’s a relief,” he considers aloud. But he has no idea what she would like about him, what makes him any different from other guys at school. “...Why me?”

She presses kisses to his jawline, little doses of happiness to his heart. “You’re nice to me.”

His brows furrow. “There are guys who are mean to you?”

“Well, not really, but there’s Sasuke-kun.”

“Ah. Yeah.” He should’ve figured. He always thought their dynamic was, if not exactly intimate, perhaps a little blunt, which he attributed to the fact that they regularly take hits at each other in karate. “So just cuz I’m nice to you?”

“Well...and your good-looking,” she adds quietly.

He smiles, pleased, remembering through the fog of an hour ago her words as they left the ryokan. He cuddles her more, enjoying having her weight and size and everything in his arms. “I’ll be a good boyfriend, Hinata. I’ll take you to the best places and I’ll always be good to you.”

“Mhm.”

“And if you don’t like how I’m treating you, just punish me.”

“Punish?”

“Yeah, just don’t let me see or touch your boobs. I’ll be super remorseful then.”

She laughs, but ultimately he’s being serious. She sighs a happy sound and whispers, “We should go back soon.”

He groans his disagreement, even though he knows she’s right. He just doesn’t want to accept it.

“The others might get worried we’ve been out for so long.” Hinata, the voice of reason he obviously should listen to.

But he stretches out his hand along the ground trying to find his phone. Once he grabs it, he turns it on, its light blindingly painful. He squints, struggling, seeing that, “I didn’t get any messages.” Though the time _is_ a lot later than he thought.

“I left my phone at the karaoke room... I don’t know if they’re still there.”

Sighing, he relents. He holds out his hand to help her stand. They fix their messed up underwear and yukata, smoothing out the material and dusting off. It’s disappointing to see her skin disappear, but there’s also a smug sense of satisfaction in knowing that he got to touch her like this.

When they determine, as best they can in the dark, that they’re ready for public appearance, they make their way back. Eyes now well-adjusted to the night, they take their time walking hand-in-hand along the breakwater. It feels like returning from their own little universe in the middle of the wide ocean. Back to the real world.

He can feel the alcohol wearing off more as they walk, as his brain clears from the foggy warmth of afterglow.

He didn’t mean to treat tonight like a drunk hook-up. _“Naruto-kun, I know what you’re like, though.”_

 _Did I...mess up?_ He’ll make sure to do the rest of this the right way. “So...lunch together tomorrow?”

“Mhm.”

“And dinner?”

“Mm, okay.”

“And I can meet up with you after classes on Monday?”

“Okay.”

“And Tuesday?”

“Yes,” she laughs.

“Just making sure.” And...there’s one more thing. “Please don’t tell Sasuke about what happened tonight.”

She gasps. “Of course I wouldn’t tell Sasuke-kun!”

“Good, thanks.” Because Sasuke would beat him up if he found out.

They head into the ryokan and walk down to the karaoke rooms.

Thankfully everyone is still there.

“You guys finally came back!” Sakura announces. “What took so long?”

“Sakuraaa,” Ino hushes. “Obviously they went to that love hotel down the street. No need to embarrass them.”

“We- We didn’t!” he sputters, even if they’re not far from the truth.

“Ino!!” Hinata cries.

“Oh my gosh, they actually did!” Sakura exaggeratedly gasps. “Look, they didn’t even bring anything back!”

Naruto recalls in a sudden flash that they left to go pick up drinks and snacks in the first place, but now an hour ago feels like days ago. “Shut up, we didn’t! Anyway, Hinata is my girlfriend now!” He turns to the rest of the room. “Just so everyone knows!” He points at the other guys and girls in the room.

“How nice!” “What?! You’re going to poison her! She’s too good for you!” “Hinata-chan, with Naruto?!”

A various mix of reactions, most of them highlighting his romantic ineptitude, and Hinata’s just smiling and shaking her head, kindly denying their assumptions.

He won’t tell them he probably already “poisoned” her.

Sasuke makes room for both of them. He leans over, murmuring so only Naruto hears, “You didn’t actually go to the love hotel, right.”

“No, shut up, of course not. We went to the beach.”

“Good. Congrats. It took you two awhile.”

He shifts awkwardly, not having realized that his attraction was that obvious to Sasuke. “Thanks.” Well, in the first place, he didn’t realize his attraction was obvious to so many people. “How long did you know that I, y’know, wanted to ask her out?”

“I think…” Sasuke blinks a lot, he’s probably way more drunk than Naruto at this point in the night. “When we broke up, and then you broke up with whats-her-face right after.”

“Really?” _Since that long ago!_

“Yeah, because you were saying you liked that girl, and then you suddenly broke up with her, saying you never liked her.”

Naruto nods. He guesses he was pretty obvious about that. “So? When are you going to make a move on Sakura?”

“I already did.”

“What?! When?!” Naruto almost stands in indignation. How come he feels like he never knows what’s going on!

“This afternoon. At the beach.”

Naruto gapes at him, really, really, too shocked. “And?!”

“She’s--” Sasuke holds his pinky finger up lazily.

He stares because he had no clue. He can’t even tell that they’re together, at this moment. “Congrats to you, too.”

Sasuke’s just smirking at nothing, with all his usual self-assuredness.

So he shakes his head, turning his attention to someone much easier and more pleasant to talk to. “Hinata, sorry, they were harassing you cuz of me.”

“Oh no.” She smiles sweetly at him, a blush pretty on her cheeks. She cups her hand at the side of her mouth, like she’s about to tell him a secret.

He leans over to hear.

“...I wouldn’t have minded that,” she whispers.

“Hm? Not minded what?”

Lashes fluttering, she blinks slowly up at him, drawing his attention to her dreamy gaze, and he wasn’t aware that she could look like that. She waits for him to draw closer again before whispering, “Love hotel.”

♡

**Author's Note:**

> :D Did they go? Did they not go? haha
> 
> Shirahama, this beachside onsen town, is a real place. It's one of the top onsen towns in Japan. It makes for a fantastic vacation spot with both modern hotels and traditional ryokan.
> 
> *Added notes*  
> For cultural context just in case:   
> Ryokan = traditional Japanese inn (tatami floors, futon). Tends to include a multi-course Japanese breakfast & dinner. Onsen ryokan will have separate men's and women's baths. The baths will be "special" in some way to make their accommodation stand out from the rest of the options. The ryokan provides a basic yukata with an obi you can just knot around yourself simply for after your bath/to sleep in/to go visit other onsen in the town in. You leave it when the stay is over, like a used towel.  
> Ryokan will also often have a shop to buy snacks, drinks, possibly souvenirs. Not as common, once in awhile, they'll have karaoke rooms. Milk is a common drink in vending machines at onsen destinations. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
